


A Girl I Know

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [17]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bratt, F/M, M/M, Matt branching out, behind the bus quickie, followed by happy drunk Zacky, morning Bratt, sad drunk Zacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Zacky's a little jealous and Matt branches out."Why you gotta be such a manwhore, Brian!?"





	A Girl I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment guys, I need the encouragement! ;) I'm dying to know what the readers like!

Matt put a hand on Brian's bare hip, "Sorry about that. So much for being more careful."  
"Hmph." Brian mumbled, attempting to go back to sleep, "Why the fuck are you up, anyway? What the fuck time is it?"  
"I'm horny." Shads rubbed up against Brian's ass, causing brown eyes to fly open, "Had some pretty hot phone sex with Vi and Zacky the other night, so I thought we could try it with her this time. Didn't work out so well."  
  
When Brian looked over, Matt was staring at him with bright hazel morning eyes from over his shoulder.  
  
"Fuck, Shads. You're getting worse than me. We just did it, like, hours ago."  
"C'mon, don't tell me don't want it." Shadows reached over Brian's hip and grinned when he found Syn already hard.  
Gates inhaled sharply, "Wanting it and, uh fuck, taking it--are two-diff--" He closed his eyes and his sentence trailed off as Matt slowly starting moving his hand--his grip firm.  
  
Reaching behind him, Brian grabbed onto a fistful of dark mohawk, "Matt--I'm still--sore from, fuck, last _hnnnn_ \--"  
"Fine," Shadows growled lowly in his ear, "Then I won't fuck you." He gasped when Synyster ground back against him, "Brian--" His hand gripped tighter and went faster, "You fuckin' _tease_ \--"  
  
Trying to keep it to a whisper, Gates pushed back against the singer, moving his ass a little up and down in rhythm with Matt's hand, "Just--tryna--help you--out, bud--"  
  
Matt didn't think that just Synyster grinding on him would get him off, but he was wrong. Groaning deeply and biting into Brian's shoulder, he came down the guitarist's back. His large hand's movements had become jerky and without any sort of rhythm, so Synyster gripped over Shads' hand and helped finish himself off, whining high as he climaxed.  
  
"RAGEMONSTERS, WILL YOU KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN!?! JESUS CHRIST IT'S 8 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!" Johnny yelled from the bunk above Matt's.  
  
Matt and Brian chuckled lightly, helplessly lying next to one another without a fuck to give.  
  
Until Syn thought he heard sniffling coming from the bunk across the aisle.  
  
Brian shoved on his boxers, annoyed with himself as he quickly tried to use his shirt to wipe his hand _and_ his back off, "Fuck, Matt, how do you come this much when we just had sex last night!?" He hissed quietly.  
Matt was clueless, "What the fuck is with you, dude? Is it the crash down?" He gestured, suddenly a little offended at how Brian was acting.  
"It's Zacky. I'd know that whimper anywhere. Fuck. I knew he'd get jealous eventually. Sorry, Shads. Gotta go."  
He fell out of Matt's bunk and crawled into Zacky's. He was curled up against the wall, arm shielding his face...as he cried.  
  
Brian's heart hit the floor.  
  
"Baby, what the---?? Are you okay? What did I do? What did someone _else_ do!?" He tried to turn Vengeance around to face him, but Z hit back at him, sniffling.  
  
"Why you gotta be such a manwhore, Brian!? Why'da choose him last night?!" His speech was slightly slurred and his over-reaction clued in Gates, who snickered.  
"Are you still drunk?" He smiled, knowing he'd be fine once he sobered up.  
"Don't laugh at me, _whore_!" Zacky cried, "You'f just been with me yest'day afternoon! Why'm I not 'nuff for you!"  
"Zack," Brian forced the little guy into a hug as he fought hilariously, "Calm down, buddy. You know I love you. And you sleep around just as much as I do, fucker." He nibbled at Z's neck as the littler guitarist giggled, "See? You're fine. Now fuckin' sleep it off, cutie." He grinned, knowing he loved to be called cute. A content smile spread across the drunk man's face as he closed his eyes and settled back into the other twin lead. Syn rolled his eyes and wrapped Zacky in his monster arms.  
  


 

One green eye peeked out at Brian as the taller quietly moved the curtain back.

"I let you sleep as long as I could, but sound check's in fifteen minutes, babe. Here, I got you some coffee and Excedrin."  
Vengeance stumbled out and drank the wonderful liquid eagerly, wincing. "I overdid it a little last night..."  
Synyster's eyes twinkled, "You remember anything?"  
Zacky grumbled, "Uh...I remember you flirting with Matt pretty hardcore...not really much after that...wait, why? What did I do?!" His eyes were suddenly wide and staring up at Brian, who just chuckled and threw his arm around his shorter shoulders.  
"Don't worry about it, nothing...c'mon, you can shower later."  
  


Violet showered with Andy, during which they happily fucked as he held her up against the tile.  
As she got dressed, she dragged her eyes over his tall frame before he headed out for a smoke--still heavenly shirtless.  
"Andy..." She grabbed at his long fingers as a cigarette dangled from his lips, "We're gonna be able to do this, right? Stay away from one another?"  
  
His surprised blue eyes gazed down at her as he put the stick between his fingers, "Violet...I've waited years to be with you and the experience has proved...difficult to deal with. I don't know that I would want anything serious and we'll never know where this could've gone, but baby... **I can't be your sidepiece**." His voice was even, smooth like it always was--mature beyond his years, "Seeing you even just speaking with him this morning..." He ran his fingers through his wet, dark hair and grinned--a little sadly, "I couldn't deal with it. So yeah, I look forward to working with you as just my producer and I'll keep my heart and my dick far away from you, deal?"  
They kissed lightly and he continued to her balcony.  
  
At work Andy became a completely different guy. He was relaxed and fun to work with--but the charm and constant side-grinning were gone, along with his incessant talking. He'd put in his two cents to convey what he wanted, but stepped back and let the Duo do what he had requested. After a few days, they had a song everyone was happy with and all agreed an entire album would work.  
  
Violet had told Shadows about what Andy had said--ignoring how relieved he seemed. The happy couple was constantly frustrated with how little they got to talk. Sometimes there were tears. She often watched the YouTube video of the day he'd asked her to be his, waiting impatiently for their break from tour. She couldn't even begin to think about the fact that they'd only have a few weeks together before they left again--and the fact that she couldn't join them again until after Andy's record was done.  
  
Shadows, as he figured would happen eventually, was beginning to get restless. Fucking Brian every now and then took care of it for a little while (it seemed Zacky had pretty much decided he only ever wanted to be with Violet and Synyster from now on), but at the end of the day he still felt that familiar need--for pussy. He kept telling himself that she'd be okay with it if he was with someone else, but he wasn't sure _he_ could be. But thanks to his hormones, he was once again getting irritated and annoying his brothers and had little choice.  
  
Nervously playing with his lip piercing, he grabbed his phone to see where Halestorm was these days. Two more days and they were at the same festival in Chicago.  
  
 _Oh, thank fuck._  
  
He thought about it for a second and finally forced himself to text Lzzy.  
  
- _Hey, Lzzy, it's M. Shadows. Looking forward to seeing you guys play in Chicago. Wanna party after?_ -  
  
After a sound check in Nashville, Lzzy stared down at her phone. Part of her was a little excited that he was thinking about her, the other part of her was furious that he would cheat on Violet. Knowing it was the right thing to do, she called Shade.  
  
Violet answered, even though they were working in the studio--only because her phone rang out the words " _I get off_ "--in that whispery, sexy voice--to let her know it was Lzzy. She ignored the high arch brows from both Raven and Andy.  
  
"Hey, Lzzy," She tried not to sound too much like she was flirting, but she couldn't hide the edge to her voice.  
"Violet, there's no easy way to say this, but I thought you should know."  
Shade's smile faded, "What's wrong, Lz?"  
"Matt just texted me...and says he wants to party after the festival Saturday. I'm not going to, but I felt I should tell you. I'm sorry."  
Violet let out a sigh of relief, "Lzzy, you had me really nervous there for a second...it's not like that. You of all people should understand I could never be in a monogamous relationship."  
Lzzy grinned wide, "I was wondering."  
"Shads and I fuck other people. Although, you would be his first, I think."  
"So you're okay with this?"  
"Okay with it? Can you take pictures and send them to me?" She joked, making them both laugh, "I'm glad he texted you. I was wondering if he would ever get comfortable with this...I'm in the studio right now so I gotta go, but it was really good talking to you. And very considerate of you to think of me first, ya know, before fucking my boyfriend."  
Lzzy laughed and shook her head, "Good to talk to you, Shade." Then her voice turned deep and flirty, "I'll call you the next time I'm in New York."  
  
So she immediately texted Matt back:  
- _Looking forward to it, Shads_.-  
  


 

"Shads, what the fuck is going on with you?" Brian stood over him, drying his hair with a towel as another hung around his hips, "You're already showered and dressed and smell good and we don't even fucking play today. You got a fuckin' date?"  
  
Matt grinned wide, "Halestorm plays this afternoon. I already texted Lzzy."  
  
Johnny giggled from the couch, "You're gonna fuck Lzzy tonight?!"  
Synyster whistled, "Good for you, dude. Violet's gettin' some, you should, too. Glad to see you're comfortable with this." He sauntered off to get dressed, happy that Matt would be occupied for a couple of days.  
  


It had been so long since he'd seen her perform that he'd forgotten what a hot babe she was on stage. Of course, she also knew he was watching her, so maybe she was working it a little hard.  
  
 _"Wanna slay 'em, wanna lay 'em, wanna play 'em, they're my favorite toys, yeah yeah yeah, American, American boys--"_  
  
He smirked at how much the song reminded him of his own girlfriend. Her and Lzzy were a lot alike, and that was of course what he loved about them and also why the girls were so attracted to one another. They were both so unafraid of their sexuality--enjoying all the American boys they wanted.  
Fuck, he didn't care as long as he was one tonight.  
  
Before he met Lzzy back at Bullet's bus party, he sent Violet a quick text.  
  
- _thinking of you. xoxo -M. -_  
  
Matt handed Lzzy a drink and they stood there talking for awhile, trying not to be obvious. The rest of Halestorm hung out as well, so it didn't seem off. After a couple of drinks, though, their flirting became more and more obvious. RJ sauntered up to them, running a hand through his red mohawk and grinning wide.  
"So Lzzy tells me you and Vi are open."  
He laughed and his dimples popped as Lzzy hit her brother.  
"RJ! Shut it, fucker!"  
"I don't think I'll be the one fucking tonight--" He defended himself.  
"Who told you?" Matt asked at Lzzy, more than a little buzzed.  
"I talked to Vi." Lzzy closed in on him and Matt slipped his arms around her.  
"Oh?"  
"So you don't mind if I fuck your girl?" RJ whispered in his ear.  
Matt chuckled deeply as Lzzy's teeth grazed his neck, "No, dude. She loves fucking you."  
  
He pushed the drummer's sister up against the bus and kissed her bright red lips.  
They slipped away and around to the other side of the bus and found a hiding place among the mounds of equipment.  
  
"Lzzy, I wanted to tell you how fucking sexy you were on stage today--" He reached in between her thighs when she threw a leg around him. She'd worn a layered, short, shredded up red skirt and he thanked god for it. His fingers moved her spanks aside and found her ready and wet for him.  
"Shads--" Lzzy nibbled at his ear and neck as he curved two fingers into her. He grinned when she came quickly and he flipped her around, pushing her over until she was leaning on her hands against the bus.  
Thrusting into her, Matt choked out a groan, "Lzzy--uh--fuck--" He couldn't help but go hard and fast.  
He realized too late that he'd already gotten used to either how fast Brian could come, or his own hand, and felt his own heat coil deep.  
"Oh, shit, Lzzy--c'mon baby--" He held on just long enough and when she clenched down around him, it milked him for all he was worth.  
"Matt!!" She moaned as they rode out each other's waves.  
  
When she pulled off of him, he fell back against the side of the bus, "Lzzy, fuck that was embarrassing...I've just...been without her for a couple weeks now."  
Lzzy smiled lazily, "I got off twice, Matt. You could've done worse."  
Matt threw the condom away and zipped up, "Make it up to you tomorrow?"  
"Sorry, babe, we're rolling later tonight."  
Shads pouted and pulled her to him to kiss her.  
"Next time, Matt. I had a good time, really. Later."  
  
And he watched, satisfied and weak at the knees, as her sexy ass scampered off into the night.


End file.
